


Once forgotten but born again.

by orbiouscarnivore



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alot of the chapters might be different story lines, Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Children, Harm to Children, Other, Platonic Relationships, Pup Au, Rating May Change, but you'll see what i mean when i get there, more of a mention tho, since there are repeating characters, so cute it might rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiouscarnivore/pseuds/orbiouscarnivore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deemed freaks by many, Pups are children with obvious canine features, usually ear and tails of varying lengths and colors, but it’s their feral nature that sees the most blame for the hate people have for them. But to the other side of the spectrum we have those willing to give such creatures a chance and see them for the children they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

To normal people ghouls were either like a myth or a cruel reality for them, but there was another thing people rarely encountered too, A gene that caused a odd mutation in human and ghouls alike. Though most call it the Pup gene, a lot of people know it by its actual term.

The caninus gene.

Deemed freaks by many, Pups are children with obvious canine features, usually ear and tails of varying lengths and colors, but it’s their feral nature that sees the most blame for the hate people have for them. But to the other side of the spectrum we have those willing to give such creatures a chance and see them for the children they are.


	2. V1: Reasons to miss work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arima finds out you can't get between a pup and the need to stay home

Everyone had the chance to wake up to a fluffy tail to the face if they had been able to own a pet, but not like this. For the bushy tail he had beating into his face was not an animal’s, but a child’s that had passed out on his chest for the night. Arima let out a sigh and scooped the boy up and onto the bed next to him.

 

“I thought you had your own bed Haise.”

 

The child stirred and grabbed at the blankets with his little hands before making an attempt to cover it over his face, but since he was ontop of it he failed to do so and after a minute or two of watching this adorable struggle Arima lifted the other up into a sitting position. The child rubbed at his eyes before turning to him and got a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“I did it! I woke Papa up~”

 

Before he knew it, the boy was on his feet getting ready for a jump attack, he assumed. So he played dumb till he had actually leapt into the air, he’d love to have the pup jump hug him but it was to early for that. So instead he reached behind and pulled out a pillow for the child to hit, that way no one got hurt.

 

Getting a loud audible whine from Haise once he landed back on the bed. Ears pulled back as well to give the effect that he wasn’t to happy with his father, but even pouting made him seem too adorable for his own good. So he brushed his reaction off and finally got out of the bed, getting another noise from the pup, this time more of a short gasp. It seemed that someone needed more attention. Sadly, they both had to get ready and head to work, but try telling that to an eight year old with enough energy they could power at least two city blocks.

 

“Come on Haise,let's get you out of your pj’s”

 

He expected to be met with outcry but got nothing today, which for his child seemed a little too odd. This prompted him to turn around to see a lump in the blankets. This will end up being a frustrating day he could see it in the behavior of this blasted child. Oh, he could only hope everything went smoothly today.

\----------

 

Haise hid everywhere he could all morning to try and keep his Papa from leaving, but he’d always find him and keep trying to force a change of clothes on him while he struggled to get free. He didn’t want to go to that boring place, people looked at him funny and called him names, he’d rather be at home with his Papa.

 

This was the third time he had managed the slip away and he was currently being chased by a slightly annoyed looking Arima then again he could be fuming by now since the child picked up a while back that he never really expressed enough. So with the pitter patter of feet he ran into another room and did the most logical thing his little mind could think of; dive for under the bed.

 

Snagged by the back of his shirt he bounced forward before launching back into Arima’s arms. It was over for him, they’d be whisked away to that dull boring place. He’d never spend a full day playing with his papa.

 

Then again, when in doubt, cry about it and bite the first thing you see.

 ------------------------------------------

 

To be completely honest he believed Haise would go quietly after being caught, but even he couldn’t account for the sudden pain in his arm followed shortly behind by wetness, not of blood but of warm tears. Did he wish to stay that badly? But sadly they had to leave, this was not simply a job he could call in sick for after all.

 

Not even mad with the boy anymore, he brought them over to the bed once more, every step bringing out the shakes in the child's body, he knew what he had done was wrong yet he refused to let go, wasn’t he a walking contradiction or maybe he was to scared to let go and be scolded. In truth he couldn’t let such an action go, it would be improper parenting to a pup more so considering his ghoul roots.

 

Sitting on the mattress before letting out a huff and hulled his legs up so he could lay down with the boy,petting the multi colored strands to attempt to calm him down which of course it did. Moving a hand to the child's face and gently pulled his little fangs from his skin before moving up to thumb away his tears. It took a minute before he got what he was expecting as the child fell onto him and gripped his shirt tightly.

 

“You win Haise, we can stay for a couple of more minutes in bed, but then you have to promise me you’ll go get changed and let me go to work”

 

He gave the boy a soft look. The punishment for the biting will comes later, right now he needed to negotiate with the eight year old pup, but knowing him he’d give in to his will eventually anyway. Though he made a mental note to find a way to make it up to the poor boy, no child must like having to sit and watch their parent work for hours on end after all, not like he had anyone to look after the kid.

 

They’d think of something.

 

“I promise Papa...b-but can I sit in the chair with you again today?”

 

Could he say no to those eyes? They just spoke to him like nothing else and it brought a slight smile to his face. Bringing his son’s head closer to his chest he pet the ears now too.

 

“Why not? Today, I’ll let you do anything you’d like...almost anything actually”

  
The wagging meant the child agreed for sure, but now that he had that under control. How was he going to explain this mess to the chairman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once you start writing you really think it'll look bigger, ;;  
> But ya, papa Arima and baby Haise
> 
> Can i also mention iv'e never done Arima before so i apologize if he's OOC


End file.
